


aftermath

by agent_clare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e10 Leap, F/F, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s06e10 Leap, Season/Series 06, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_clare/pseuds/agent_clare
Summary: hello........ its pipsy time :]set a couple of hours after Davis fell from a high place :( also yeah piper and daisy are dating and I take no criticism!
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for minor gore mention, mentioned character death, flashbacks, and nightmares.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!! ily all <3
> 
> (ps thank you pilot for the fic title my brain is not working rn and I couldn't think of one HBIJNLCDKS;ML)

Piper was curled up on a messy bed, clean clothes scattered stacked neatly on one corner, still waiting to be put away. Her body laid on top of the blankets and sheets, everything felt too noisy, too loud.

_It was all too much._

If there was still pain from her gunshot wound, her body had numbed it completely. The white medical gauze wrapped her palm. She couldn’t stop looking at it, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Davis was gone. He died because of _her._ Her thoughts paused when she heard her bunk door creak open, and light from the hallway slowly trickle in.

“..Piper?” Daisy’s voice echoed throughout the dorm, and Piper lifted up her head. She looked at the doorway, the light hurt her eyes, but she saw her silhouette. 

“I’m in here.” Piper’s voice was no more than a whisper. It was hard to talk. She didn’t _want_ to talk. It all felt like a broken record, the same words over and over again in her mind. Daisy slowly walked over to the side of the bed and looked at Piper with a worryful expression.

“Is it okay if I lay down?” Daisy said in a soft voice. She wouldn’t be surprised if Piper had said no, and that she needed her own space right now. Instead, Piper looked up at Daisy and gave a slight nod. Daisy smiled and laid down right next to Piper, she felt the warmth of her body already. “Are you okay with being touched?” She asked before moving any closer to her. Piper gave a quiet confirmation with no hesitation. Her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her, and she gave a slight flinch.

“This is okay, right?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah… yeah, it is. I’m sorry.” Piper said, her voice choking up halfway through her sentence. She relaxed her body and felt Daisy move her body closer to her. It was warm, it was safe. She felt safer than she had all day. Closing her eyes, she saw blackness at first, until she wasn’t in her dorm anymore. The control room was the only thing in her line of sight now.

Mack’s voice echoed. 

Davis’ pleas made Piper shiver.

The scene replayed in her mind again. Over and over and over again. She watched as Davis fell from the railing. His once joyful spirit was gone. It was gone once his head hit the concrete wall.

Piper’s eyes shot open. Her heart was raising and she immediately sat up. Heavy breathing filled the room. Daisy looked up at her. Piper looked over until she crumbled into her girlfriend’s arms. Sobs overtook the silence of the room, and her whole body shivered. Daisy wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back slowly.

Piper felt like she had been there for an eternity, stuck in the same position while Daisy held her. After what was probably five minutes, she lifted her head up and looked at her. She moved her face into the crook of Daisy’s neck. Daisy wrapped her arms around Piper once more, before nudging her face up to look at her. 

“Hey,” Daisy said softly. 

“Hi,” Piper responded, looking up at her tear-filled starry eyes. Daisy moved her hand up to run her fingers through Piper's curly hair. Before she knew it, Piper had leaned in to press a kiss to Daisy’s lips. Daisy reacted suddenly to it, holding Piper's face as she felt her warm breath. She felt tears roll down her eyes. 

“Pipes. Look at me.” Daisy said, pulling away from the kiss. Piper looked up Daisy, her mouth slightly open. “I love you,” Daisy whispered to Piper, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. Before she could respond, Daisy pulled her in for another kiss. Piper moved her hands to hold Daisy’s side. They fell back onto the bed. 

Piper was home. 

-

The room was still dark, all the lights turned off. Daisy was holding Piper, the two of them fast asleep under the blankets. Their rumpled clothes laid on the floor, along with the clean clothes that had been knocked off from that night's endeavors. The door opened fast, and May looked in. 

“Daisy?” May said, not stepping into the room, but making her voice audible enough. 

Piper woke up and covered her eyes with her hand, the blaring light too much to handle. She nudged Daisy awake, placing her hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. “Dais, Dais wake up,” she said. 

Daisy slowly opened her eyes, “H..huh” she said in a tired voice while rubbing her eyes. It wasn’t until she looked over at the open door and the shadow of a figure standing in the doorway that she was fully awake. She knew that silhouette anywhere. “May? Did something happen?” Her voice echoed across the small room. 

“Put some clothes on Agent Johnson, then we can talk,” May said, before closing the door and walking out into the hallway. 

Piper giggled and planted a kiss on Daisy’s cheek. “Yeah, _Agent Johnson_.” She said, looking Daisy in the eyes with a smile. 

Daisy gave a pouty face at Piper and kissed her back, before getting out of bed and putting her shirt and pants back on. Before she left the room, she looked at her girlfriend once more. “Same goes for you, _Agent Piper_. That’s an order!” she pointed while leaving the room, voice full of laughter. 

Piper smiled softly as Daisy left the room. 

Everything was okay, for now, at least. 


End file.
